Atomic Shop/Photomode
This page lists all Atomic Shop photomode items. Legend ¹Limited time price offer. ²Only available as part of a bundle. Bundle is shown in the tooltip. ³Price of the item has been discontinued. Poses Frames } |- | | Exploring | It's a whole new world out there. Why not take some photos to capture the moment? | 300 150¹ | |- | | Floral | Bring the local colors of West Virginia into your photos with this frame. | | |- | | Geiger blossom | Beautify any photo with this strange, new flower from the nuclear Wasteland. | | |- | | Grafton monsters | Show everyone that you are a true Monsters fan with the Grafton Monster frame | ¹² | |- | | Happy holidays | Happy Holidays from your friends at Vault-Tec! | 100³ 50¹ | |- | | Happy new year | Ring in the new year (2102) with this custom Photomode frame. | 300³ 90¹ | |- | | Hearts and rainbows | Spread some love and happiness with your photos with the hearts and rainbows frame. | 100 40¹ | |- | | Home sweet home | The perfect frame for those awkward family photos. | 200 100¹ 80¹ | |- | | I Survived! | Never forget your origins with the I Survived! Photomode Frame! | 50 | |- | | Irradiroot | Beautify any photo with some local nuclear Irradiroot blossoms. | | |- | | It's Friday! | Celebrate the best day of the week with some Pickaxe Pilsner and this custom photomode frame. | 200 80¹ | |- | | Letterbox frame | Explore your inner cinematographer with this classic letterbox frame for photomode! | 100 40¹ | |- | | Metal frame | Add an industrial flair to your photographs with this metal frame for photomode. | 100 60¹ | |- | | Montani semper liberi | Mountaineers are always free! | 100 20¹ | |- | | Mothman frame | Remind everyone that the Mothman is always watching. | 300¹ | |- | | Our future begins | It's time to immortalize the beginning of the rest of your life. | 300³ 90¹ | |- | | Pale rider | Three frames came before it and now the Pale Rider Frame is here. | ¹ | |- | | Picture This | | | |- | | Plague rider | Radiation, mutations, FEV - and now comes the photos. | ¹ | |- | | Pride frame | Come celebrate with everyone, for everyone! | Free | |- | | Raydodendrons | Beautify a photo by surrounding it with West Virginia's nuclear state flower. | | |- | | Rectangle frames | A selection of simple, rounded rectangular frames for the budding photographer. (Contains: 4 Frame variations) | | |- | | Responders frame | Fight for the citizens of Appalachia with the responders photomode frame! | | |- | | Rhododendrons frame | Beautify a photo by surrounding it with West Virginia's state flower. | | |- | | Safety first | It's a dangerous world! This unique Photomode frame is a good reminder to always play it safe. | 300 90¹ 120¹ | |- | | Scrapbook frame | Give some homey charm to your pictures with this frame. | 100 60¹ | |- | | Snowglobe | Imagine your world is on the inside of a snowglobe, looking out. | ¹² | |- | | Soot flower | Beautify any photo with this strange, new flower from the Wasteland. | | |- | | Space photomode frame | Become an astral being with the Space photomode frame. | Free¹ | |- | | Square frames | Change your photographic form factor with this set of rounded square frames. (Contains 4 frame variations) | Free¹ | |- | | Tricentennial frame | Celebrate 300 years of glorious American democracy with the ultimate patriotic photomode frame. | Tricentennial Edition exclusive | |- | | Vault-Tec frames | Two introductory frames, provided by your friends at Vault-Tec. | Free¹ | |- | | Vintage Folder | | | |- | | War rider | Conflict, aggression, nukes - and now comes the photos. | ¹ | |- | | Welcome Home! | Settle in and stay safe with this welcoming frame for your photomode photos. Included with 2019 Twitch Prime promotion. | Free (Twitch Prime) | |- | | Wild carrots | Beautify any photo with some local Wild Carrot blossoms. | | |- | | Winter | Add a picturesque snowscape to your photos with this unique WINTER FRAME. | 300³ 90¹ | |- | | Wish you were here | The new world is better with friends! Let them know that with this unique photomode frame. | 300 90¹ | |} Photomode sets These bundles usually contain a bundle of photomode effects in the same set which are only purchased together rather than separately. Category:Atomic Shop